marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Katherine Wisdom (Earth-88108)
"You want to know who I am? I'm Katherine Pryde. That's the '''only' thing that matters. The rest are just labels."'' Storia Background Katherine Pryde nasce il 22 Febbraio 1996 a Deerfiel, Illinois, da Carmen e Theresa Pryde. Il padre è il primo a chiamarla Kitty, a qualche minuto dalla sua nascita, assegnandole quello che sarà poi il suo soprannome distintivo. La bambina cresce in un ambiente tranquillo di una cittadina medio-piccola, senza grandi proccupazioni: la famiglia è amorevole ed il padre, che possiede una posizione di rilievo all'interno di una Banca, può garantire anche una solida stabilità economica alla casa. Ogni anno, approfittando della vicinanza alla casa di un laghetto che si ghiaccia completamente d'inverno, i genitori la portano lì a pattinare. E' un'attività che Kitty ama particolarmente e assocerà sempre alla famiglia. Fin da piccola la bambina dimostra una spiccata intelligenza ed un grande intuito. Vivace e desiderosa di imparare, si butta a capofitto in tutte le attività che la attraggono.' A quattro anni inizia ad avvicinarsi al computer di casa', attratta da quella scatola luminosa (più che dalla televisione) che ogni tanto tiene occupati i genitori. E' un vecchio computer, probabilmente mai aggiornato, con un sistema Windows 98. Madre e padre ridono e la lasciano fare, pensando che si metta a schiacciare solo tasti a caso. In effetti la prima volta è così; poi inizia a fare cose sensate. Madre e padre si guardano e decidono di lasciarla fare comunque, visto che si diverte e sembra sapere quello che fa. Non ci vuole molto perché la bambina capisca come funziona quel computer: di lì a qualche anno l'ha smontato e rimontato più volte di quanto fosse necessario e, annoiata, affronta cose più complesse. Passa a Ms-dos e inizia ad imparare il linguaggio di programmazione. Per i suoi sette anni i genitori le regalano un computer nuovo: monta Windows 2000. Kitty inorridisce ma apprezza il gesto. A parte l'evidente talento informatico, Kitty è una studentessa brillante che porta a casa ottimi voti senza grandi sforzi. Ad otto anni inizia anche a prendere lezioni di danza. Arrivo agli X-men (2008-2010) 2009: La vita tranquilla e normale di Kitty ha un brusco arresto quando compie tredici anni. Inizia infatti a soffrire, apparentemente senza motivo, di mal di testa sempre più frequenti e dolorosi, che iniziano ad avere conseguenze anche sulla vita di tutti i giorni: fa fatica a studiare e a concentrarsi e anche le lezioni di danza iniziano ad andare male. Kitty non ne ha idea, ma i disturbi fisici sono il preludio all'attivazione dei suoi poteri mutanti. Due persone vengono a conoscenza di questo fatto bene o male nello stesso periodo: uno è Charles Xavier e l'altra è Emma Frost, Regina Bianca del cerchio interno del Club Infernale. Emma arriva per prima e si presenta ai genitori come la preside della famosa e prestigiosa Massachusetts Academy (dato effettivamente vero: quello che le persone non sanno è il suo coinvolgimento col Club Infernale), che si è recata lì perché ha saputo delle straordinarie doti di Kitty e vorrebe offrirle un posto nella sua scuola. Il padre è orgoglioso e approva la scuola, la madre di meno e Kitty guarda Emma con sospetto, non fidandosi a pelle. La Frost si trattiene comunque poco, lasciando delle brochure, e Kitty è comunque troppo stanca e provata dai mal di testa per discutere. Va quindi a stendersi a letto ed è in questa occasione che, senza accorgersene, manifesta per la prima volta il suo potere mutante: phasa attraverso il letto e il pavimento, ritrovandosi al piano di sotto (con questa faccia >> òwo *dafuq*). Improvvisamente il mal di testa scompare. Caso vuole che in quel momento bussi alla porta Xavier, accompagnato da Logan, Ororo Munroe e Piotr Rasputin. Mentre i genitori discutono con il professore della scuola, Kitty accompagna gli altri tre ad un bar vicino. Lì, la ragazzina stabilisce tre cose: 1) Piotr è figo. 2) Ororo è carinissima. 3) Logan è inquietante. Kitty chiacchiera felicemente con Ororo, iniziando in quel bar quella che diventerà un'amicizia importantissima. Il pomeriggio è interrotto bruscamente dall'irruzione nel locale di tre cavalieri del Club Infernale, guidati dalla Regina Bianca, che attaccano i tre X-men. Kitty utilizza di nuovo i suoi poteri senza rendersene conto e phasa fuori dal bar. Vedendo, tuttavia, che Ororo e gli altri sono stati fatti prigionieri, decide di seguirli, non volendo abbandonare l'amica appena conosciuta. Usa la sua abilità di phasing consapevolmente per la prima volta e si infiltra nell'hovercraft del Club Infernale. Riesce a raggiungere il posto dove li tengono prigionieri e Ororo le dà il numero di telefono degli altri X-men. Emma si accorge della sua presenza: fortunatamente, però, Kitty riesce a scappare e chiamare in aiuto Scott Summers e Jean Grey, che arrivano appena in tempo per salvarla da dei mercenari dell'Hellfire. Jean conforta Kitty, che è giusto leggermente scossa dagli avvenimenti, ed insieme riescono a salvare i compagni che erano stati catturati. I genitori acconsentono a mandarla alla scuola di Xavier. Qui non credo ci sia la manipolazione mentale di Fenice. Saranno stati accecati dal Biondo di Xavier. I primi anni e i Brood Kitty inizia la sua vita alla scuola di Xavier. Segue tutte le lezioni curricolari senza intoppi e contemporaneamente continua a frequentare il corso di danza. Poco tempo dopo inizia anche l'addestramento X-men. Età degli Eroi (2012-2018) 2013: Dopo qualche mese in cui i contatti con gli Avengers sono stati tenuti da Wolverine (primavera-estate), Scott va ad incontrarli personalmente assieme a Jean, per conto di Xavier. Logan, Ogun e il Giappone Cose brutte. Ninja. L'inghilterra, il college, Excalibur (2016-2018) 2016: Dopo essere sopravvissuta alle avventure in Giappone ed aver partecipato come X-men a diverse missioni, Kitty decide di prendersi una pausa e di pensare seriamente alla sua educazione. Grazie alle sue grandissime capacità in materia, vince una borsa di studio per il King's College di Londra. Fa le valigie e si trasferisce nel Vecchio Continente per studiare approfonditamente informatica. La carriera supereroistica non vuole tuttavia lasciarla: neanche due mesi dopo l'inizio delle lezioni viene coinvolta in un combattimento per le strade della città, al termine del quale fa la conoscenza di Brian Braddock, Captain Britain. Viene così a conoscenza del fatto che Brian ha intenzione di istituire un gruppo supereroistico sulla falsa riga degli X-men, l'Excalibur. Le viene anche chiesto di farne parte. Kitty si presta ad un periodo di prova, per vedere se riesce a conciliare sia quello che lo studio. Vedendo che l'impegno che le richiede non è comunque tale da compromettere la sua carriera accademica, alla fine accetta. Il team è quindi composto da Brian Braddock (Captain Britain), Meggan Puceanu, Katherine Pryde (Shadowcat), Rachel Summers (Phoenix, in trasferta da un altro universo < ? ) e Jacquelin Falsworth (Spitfire < ?). Pete Wisdom Gennaio 2017: Il team viene contattato dalla Black Air, un dipartimento dell'Intelligence inglese specializzato in fenomeni soprannaturali e paranormali. L'agenzia li incarica di investigare su degli avvenimenti strani avvenuti negli ultimi tempi, in cui sembrano essere coinvolti avvistamenti soprannaturali, e lascia con loro un esperto del campo, Pete Wisdom . Il carattere ruvido dell'agente crea qualche tensione all'interno del gruppo, soprattutto da parte di Kitty che non si fida di lui. Per niente. Davvero. Riescono comunque a risolvere la situazione, smascherando il progetto H.O.U.N.D., che sperimentava nuove droghe su esseri umani e mutanti. Kitty si fida così poco che quando Pete riceverà una chiamata da un ex collega in pericolo di vita, Culley, si fionderà a Londra con lui. Assieme snidano così la divisione Dream Nails, responsabile del progetto H.O.U.N.D. Black Air quindi è coinvolta nel giro appena scoperto di sperimentazione di sostanze allucinogene in grado di condizionale la mente umana, superumana e mutante. Pete viene catturato dal telepate Shrine e torturato con la droga Blood Eagle, mentre Kitty riesce ad hackerare i sistemi ed estrarne tutti i dati; una volta liberatosi, Pete si dà alla macchia con la compare, dando le dimissioni dall'intelligence britannica col botto (letteralmente, dato che fanno esplodere la base). Grazie alle buone parole di Kitty, Pete rimane per un certo periodo come consulente ad Excalibur, intrecciando parallelamente un'appassionata relazione con la compagna d'avventura. Nonostante non gli si fosse dato due lire, comunque, Pryde e Wisdom formano un dinamico duo sentimental-lavorativo che lavora bene sia sull'affare mutante (assieme a tutto Excalibur) che come agenzia investigativa (casi accettati privatamente). Una prova di lavoro cooperativo di Excalibur e dell'agenzia è lo smantellamento definitivo di Black Air e soprattutto di tutte le sue diramazioni più o meno occulte. 2018: Kitty si laurea a pieni voti. 2019: Il rapporto con Pete, purtroppo, subisce però un brusco arresto tra i problemi che stavano cominciando ad avere, le continue discussioni e il carattere permaloso dei due. Tra i tanti motivi di asperità c'è il ri-coinvolgimento di Pete nei servizi segreti contro ogni ripromessa e la volontà di Kitty di fare nuove esperienze di studio e lavorative, che la riporteranno fuori dall'Inghilterra. I due si lasciano piuttosto malamente. Ritorno in America "I wonder if we would be safer living once more among the X-men." "I'm a Jew, Shan. I have a thing about ghettos. Even the ones we build for our own protection. ... On the outside, I've got a shot. I can be my own person." Kitty torna in America, e inizia a studiare per un Master in Computer Engineering alla Columbia University di New York. Contemporaneamente, continua a fare l'X-men, anche se vive nel campus dell'Università. Virus Legacy Succederà qualcosa legato al Virus Legacy. Qualcosa di molto brutto, che spingerà Kitty ad allontanarsi dalla vita da X-men (muore qualcuno? Altro?). Ritorno in Inghilterra, matrimonio Fine 2021: Decide di farsi affidare alla sezione inglese della X-Corporation, in modo da poter essere utile alla causa mutante in altro modo. Incontra di nuovo Pete, che nel frattempo ha passato diverse avventure che lo hanno portato a maturare e a lasciarsi alle spalle gran parte dei pesi del passato. In questa nuova ottica i due ricominciano a frequentarsi, e si rimettono insieme. Si sposeranno due anni più tardi (2024). Kitty incontra quindi il team attuale con cui lavora Pete. Conosce Blade, Faiza Hussain e Dane Whitman, il Blue Knight, e ritrova vecchie conoscenze come Capitan Britain e Spitfire. Kitty e Pete fondano l'agenzia investigativa Pryde&Wisdom, anche se lei continua a collaborare con l'X-corp e lui continua a guidare l'MI-13. New Excalibur Con gli anni Pete passerà la direzione dell'MI-13, prediligendo il divertimento che gli procura l'agenzia investigativa Pryde & Wisdom, riaperta con la fidanzata. Rimane un consulente affidabile per i Servizi segreti e può darsi che in situazioni di emergenza riprenda il comando di piccole unità. Quando lui e Kitty avranno abbastanza esondanza di gente fonderanno una nuova Excalibur (20??), ente di collegamento tra servizi segreti, mondo supereroico e casi in civile, prezioso aiuto anche oltreconfine negli affari mutanti e non. Poteri e Abilità Poteri Kitty è una mutante. *'Intangibilità/Phasing': Kitty ha la capacità di passare attraverso la materia facendo passare gli atomi del suo corpo attraverso gli atomi delle strutture che sta attraversando. In questo modo sia lei che l'oggestto attraverso cui sta passando si fondono senza interagire, così da non creare danni a nessuna delle due parti. Questo processo è chiamato phasing. Quando Kitty phasa è a tutti gli effetti intangibile. E' in grado di rendersi intangibile in qualunque momento, anche quando non sta passando attraverso oggetti, semplicemnte spostando gli atomi che compongono il suo corpo nell'aria. Mentre è in stato di phasing Kitty non può essere toccata o colpita, e anche scariche di energia le passano attraverso. Passa attraverso gli oggetti con la stessa velocità con cui vi è entrata. ** Intangibilità estesa: Kitty phasa non soltanto se stessa, ma anche i vestiti che indossa. Non solo, ma con la pratica ha imparato a phasare insieme a lei anche oggetti e persone senza danneggiarli. La condizione necessaria è comunque che siano a contatto con lei. ** Intangibilità selettiva: Kitty è in grado di rendere intangibili parti di se stessa o delle cose/persone che tocca. Questo significa che può rimanere completamente in stato di phasing e materializzare soltanto una mano o un braccio, col quale riesce ad attaccare. ** Intangibilità agli elementi: attacchi basati sugli elementi e sull'energia (acqua, aria, terra, fuoco, elettricità, fulmini) le passano attraverso quando è intangibile senza danneggiarla. ** Air/Water walking: in stato di phasing, Kitty è più leggera dell'aria. Spostando i suoi atomi nello spazio è quindi in grado di camminare sull'acqua e persino nell'aria, come se stesso salendo/scendendo una scala. ** Distruzione di congegni elettronici: se Kitty passa attraverso congegni elettronici (o qualunque dispositivo alimentato ad energia elettrica) quando è in stato di phasing, questi vanno automaticamente in corto circuito, rompendosi. ** Resistenza telepatica: quando è intangibile Kitty è resistente agli attacchi telepatici (ne è praticamente immune). I suoi pensieri risultano infatti "erratici", come se non ci fosse una mente vera e propria su cui agire. Abilità *'Esperta di arti marziali': è un'esperta combattente di arti marziali, in particolar modo possiede conoscenze delle tecniche di combattimento da ninja e da samurai. Durante il periodo passato in Giappone sotto il controllo mentale di Ogun aveva le abilità di unaì ninja estremamente esperto: una volta liberata dalla possessione gran parte di queste conoscenze sono andate perdute, ma ha mantenuto le basi che ha poi perfezionato negli anni di allenamento con Wolverine. *'Combattimento generico': oltre alle conoscenze di tecniche di combattimento orientali, Kitty conosce anche quelle più comuni, imparate durante l'addestramento da X-men. *'Spadaccina': è in grado di maneggiare con grande abilità diversi tipi di spade, dalla katana al fioretto. Ha migliorato le sue capacità allenandosi costantemente con Kurt, Logan, Illyana e Betsy. *'Ballerina': Kitty ha iniziato a prendere lezioni di danza (classica all'inizio, poi anche moderna) quando aveva otto anni. E' quindi estremamente agile e snodata. *'Genio informatico': è un genio per quanto riguarda l'informatica. Sa programmare, modificare, diagnosticare problemi e hackerare praticamente qualunque sistema computerizzato, persino quelli di origine extraterrestre. *'Multilingue': conosce e parla fluentemente (oltre all'inglese) il giapponese, il russo, lo shi'ar e il tedesco. Praticamente tutte queste queste lingue sono state tuttavia imparate telepaticamente grazie all'aiuto del professor Xavier. * Investigatrice Privata: ha imparato ad applicare le sue conoscenze in questo campo. Debolezze * Vulnerabilità alla magia: è vulnerabile agli attacchi magici e mistici anche quando è in stato di phasing. La soulsword di Illyana, per esempio, è in grado di ferirla. * Limiti del phasing: quando Kitty è intangibile non può respirare. Può quindi mantenere lo stato di phasing finché riesce a trattenere il fiato. Questo significa che se non conosce bene la planimetria del luogo in cui si trova, diventare intangibile potrebbe risultarle pericoloso se non fatale: se per esempio deve infiltrarsi in un bunker o un tunnel sotterraneo, deve sapere quanti metri ci sono fra la superficie e il bunker stesso. Se sono troppi rischia infatti di non arrivare in tempo e soffocare. * Suo marito, il suo inglese, il suo modo di fare, il suo ghigno. Lo ama e la strema allo stesso tempo. Altro Altri Universi *In Earth-10888 è Katherine Pryde-Drake. X-men, futura insegnante e in futuro sposata con Robert Drake. Hanno un figlio, Carmen. *In Earth-12108 è Kennith "Ken" Pryde. Non ho idea di cosa faccia. *In Earth-10812 '''è Katherine Pryde-Rasputin e ha avuto bene o male lo stesso iter che in 10888. Lei e Piotr sono riusciti a risolvere tutti i problemi del caso e sono felicemente sposati. Probabilmente anche con figli. Prestafaccia Emily Rossum è Kitty Pryde, sia da grande che da piccola. Emmy1.jpeg Emmy2.jpeg Emmy.jpeg Emmy3.jpeg Trivia * Sulla Scala Kinsey è un '''2 * Team Science * Se fosse un animale sarebbe un gatto (ma va). Precisamente, un gatto Laperm. * Ad Hogwarts sarebbe a Corvonero. * A Westeros sarebbe una Tully: Family, Duty, Honor. * Secondo la Classificazione Asgardiana sarebbe una Polpetta. * Secondo la Classificazione Suprema è un'Infame. * Nonostante sia un'abile spadaccina, Kitty preferisce in genere combattere a mani nude (non le piace spargere sangue e non uccide praticamente mai). Se prende in mano la katana o una spada sono cazzi. * Ha davvero un pessimo gusto nel vestire. Il suo picco più alto in tal senso è stato il primissimo costume che si è scelta da sola, quando ha preso il codename "Sprite". Rimando alla galleria qua sotto perché è davvero indescrivibile. Tuttavia, ogni tanto ha anche qualche capo notevolissimo, come un maglione rosa largo con su un gatto, che ama mettere quando è tranquilla a lavorare per conto suo. * Curiosamente, suo marito ha una vera e propria passione per quei maglioni larghissimi. Sprite.jpeg|L'apice del cattivo gusto. kittymaglione.jpeg|Il maglione. cosacazzo.jpeg DV.jpeg Maglione rosa.jpeg Robin Hood.jpeg sono una bomboniera.jpeg Immagine 8.png Power Grid Categoria:88108 Personaggi